The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Thermostats used for controlling HVAC systems typically control relays in the HVAC systems to operate heating loads and cooling loads without consideration for the complexity of circuitry for controlling the relays. With the growing complexity of HVAC systems increasing the number of loads, prior art thermostats are unable to accommodate a plurality of relays for activating various components of the heating or cooling system, or require more costly microprocessors to accommodate the greater functionality.